Yu-Gi-Oh GX: Dual Souls
by Ikusa1107
Summary: Lorelai and Carter are two completely different people. A confident, serious girl and a happy-go-lucky goofball. Both of them have enrolled in Duel Academy, the cream of the crop when it comes to duel schools. Follow them both on their adventure as they meet familiar faces, see familiar places, and get their game on with Jaden, Alexis, Chazz n the rest of the crew!
1. Chapter 1: Her Wit Dipped in Silver

_**Hii~! Ikky here, or Ikusa1107, whichever you prefer! This! ah, yes, this. This is a joint venture project that my partner and cowriter, megaman220x is helping me with. So, this is a GX story, with my and his OC included. There WILL be changes made to the canon timeline and there will be things that we do that didn't happen in the show. ON that note, we are actually using the 4kids dub of the show as the timeline we follow. Very strange, I know, but, it's the one we are most familiar with. We are also gonna do this chapter {chapter 1} and chapter 2 as a test run to see which style of writing you guys like. So, if you could give some feedback, it would be HUGELY appreciated! Also, chapter 1 will be written solely by me, and chapter 2 solely written by megaman220X. ALright, sorry for the longwinded intro. Here is chapter 1. Enjoy owo~!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Dipped in Silver**

In the Kaiba Corporation Duel Dome there's a multitude of duels happening on each duel field. Monsters being summoned, Spells being played, Traps being triggered, it is a veritable madhouse. Why, you ask? It is the day of the entrance of exams, of course! For where? Duel Academy! And today we begin our adventure along the tailwind of one Lorelai Amrita, a young duelist thirsty for the title of Duel Queen! That's me! Let's begin, shall we?

Lorelai sat on the bleachers, watching the duels unfold before her. Her excitement was matched only with her dread. She twiddled with her hair, draped over the right side of her face. Single strands of silvery hair flowed as she nervously twisted it between her fingers Her eyes were a nervous blue, reflecting only her calm panic as she tried to keep her wits about. She had done very well on her written exams, but, the real challenge was the field test. This was when the proctors would test your skills in a real one on one duel. Your performance could make or drastically break away your chances of entering the academy. Her eyes began to explore the vicinity before her, spotting duelist after duelist sulking on the sidelines, obviously having lost their duel.

"Oh great, well that's not depressing." she joked inwardly. "When is my duel anyway?" She continued, looking at her watch.

"I'd imagine it is near the end of the day." A voice said behind her.

"Good god!" She exclaimed, jumping up at the sudden response. "Who the heck are you?!"

A tall teen stood before her, dressed in an all white school uniform, bordered with black lace, buttoned up to the very top. "My apologies. My name is Bastion Misawa. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Oh god, you are so posh.."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing nothing!" She said, quickly flashing a small smile at him. "Uhm, anyway, why would my test be at the end of the day?"

"Well, see, my own test has been scheduled as the final duel. Saving the best for last, I suppose." He adjusted his collar and leaned back against the wall as he continued. "Since you haven't dueled, your duel will most likely be scheduled before mine, near the end of the day. It's quite simple, really. A process of elimination-why are you looking at me like that?..." He said, his thought process now stopped by the glare he was receiving.

"Oh." She said, still fixated on the teen. Her glare softened as she finished her analysis. "No reason." She then turned away and sat down, grabbing her deck and duel disk from her bag. As she strapped it on, the boy walked closer.

"My my, you seem quite prepared." Bastion said, eyeing her duel disk. "I didn't get your name."

Standing up, she turned to him and smiled smugly. "Well, Baskin, you happen to be looking at the next Duel Queen! My name? Its-"

 _"Will Lorelai Amrita please report to Duel Field 3! Your exam begins in 3 minutes!"_

"-Oh, that's me!" She said, excitedly. "I guess I was next anyway, eh?"

Bastion, stunned by the timing of the announcement, let out a chuckle. "I see, indeed you were. Uh. Lorelai was it? Good luck with your-"

"Won't need it, I'm pretty awesome. But, thanks, anyway, Basston." She said, rushing off.

"I-it's...Bastion." He said, suddenly at a loss for words. "What just happened?"

Lorelai rushed down and stepped out onto the duel field. Her own excitement was now outweighing the dread she had previously been flooded by in the bleachers. She let out an excited giggle as she looked across the field, seeing a female proctor across from her. She wore a salmon pink shirt with a white outer jacket with blue accented lines across the collar and tailcoat. She was tall and slender, a figure of good health. Her hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail, with only a single bang pushed forward.

"Hello, Miss Amrita. I am Fonda Fontaine. I will be your opponent for today." The woman said, readying her duel disk. "Are you ready?"

Her excitement reached its peak as she readied her duel disk. "Oh. Oh, yes." As she said this, her eyes went from soft to focused, and her expression became much less innocent. "Ready when you are, Miss Fontaine."

"Good, then let's begin!"

"Duel!"

"Duel!"

 _ **Fonda Fontaine: 4000**_

 _ **Lorelai Amrita: 4000**_

Fonda took the first move. "I'll start us off. I draw!" Upon drawing her card she looked through her hand and nodded to herself. "Here we go. First, I place 2 cards face down. Then, I will summon Darklord Nurse Reficule!"

 _Darklord Nurse Reficule_

 _Dark_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _Atk:1400_

 _Def:600_

 _Any effect that would make your opponent gain LP inflicts the same amount of damage to them, instead._

"Now that my Darklord is out, I will play this spell! Swords of Revealing Light!"

 _Swords of Revealing Light_

 _Spell_

 _After this card's activation, it remains on the field, but destroy it during the End Phase of your opponent's 3rd turn. When this card is activated: If your opponent controls a face-down monster, flip all monsters they control face-up. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent's monsters cannot declare an attack._

"Hah I see what you're going for, Miss Fontaine. You're planning on burning through my points with some effect damage, huh?"

Fonda smiled and nodded, "You have a sharp eye, young one. But, if you want to beat me, knowing my strategy is only half the battle. You still have to counter it." She then rested her posture and said, "I'll end my turn there."

"Hmm. Then, I'll take the next move, teach!" Lorelai said, drawing her first card. She looked to her hand, as well as the card she drew. She held a Pot of Greed, Monster Reborn, Alexandrite Dragon, Polymerization, and Dragon Shrine. She had also drawn Dark Factory of Mass Production.

"Alright, let's begin! I play a spell! Dragon Shrine!"

 _Dragon Shrine_

 _Spell Card_

 _Send 1 Dragon-Type Monster from your deck to the graveyard, then, if that monster in your Graveyard is a Dragon-Type Normal Monster, you can send 1 more Dragon-Type monster from your deck to the Graveyard. You can only activate 1 "Dragon Shrine" per turn._

"Now, thanks to Dragon Shrine, I can send one dragon from my deck to the grave! I send WattailDragon!"

 _WattailDragon_

 _Light_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _Atk:2500_

 _Def:1000_

 _Capable of indefinite flight. Attacks by wrapping its body with electricity and ramming into opponents._  
 _IMPORTANT: Capturing the "Wattaildragon" is forbidden by the Ancient Rules and is a Level 6 offense, the minimum sentence for which is imprisonment for no less than 2500 heliocycles_

"Since WattailDragon is a normal monster, I can send another dragon type, because of Dragon Shrine! So, here's another one!" After sending the second WattailDragon, she played her next card. "Now, go, Pot of Greed!"

 _Pot of Greed_

 _Spell Card_

 _Draw 2 cards._

"Now I will be drawing two cards from my deck!" Upon drawing her next two cards she smirked and continued her move. "I will now normal summon one of my favorite monsters! Come on out, Alexandrite Dragon!"

 _Alexandrite Dragon_

 _Light_

 _Level 4_

 _Dragon_

 _Atk: 2000_

 _Def: 100_

 _Many of the czars' lost jewels can be found in the scales of this priceless dragon. Its creator remains a mystery, along with how they acquired the imperial treasures. But whosoever finds this dragon has hit the jackpot... whether they know it or not._

"Quite the monster, Miss Amrita. I am impressed." Fonda said, smiling as the monster roared into existence.

"Then you are gonna love this, teach." She said, grabbing her next card. "I play Dark Factory of Mass Production."

 _Dark Factory of Mass Production_

 _Spell Card_

 _Target 2 Normal Monsters in your Graveyard; add those targets to your hand._

"With this, I will add both of my WattailDragon cards to my hand!" As the cards were added she played her next spell. "Now I play Polymerization!"

 _Polymerization_

 _Spell Card_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using monsters from your hand or field as Fusion Material._

Fonda was caught off guard by the sudden development. She had not expected a first turn fusion. She smiled as Lorelai continued.

"I fuse my two WattailDragons in order to fusion summon the Legendary First of The Dragons fusion monster card!" as she said this, a massive Dragon flew down and landed on the field, his scales were onyx black, with his horns shining in a pristine white color. His two wings folded as his long, serpentine body surrounded Lorelai, almost as a dog to his master.

 _First of The Dragons_

 _Dark_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon_

 _Atk: 2700_

 _Def: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters_  
 _Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

Fonda clapped as the monster was summoned. "Bravo, young scholar. But, how will you penetrate the defense of my spell? A powerful monster is nothing if it can't attack."

"Maybe not, teach, but, I never said I was done." She said as she separated her next card. " I have another spell to play, thanks to Pot of Greed."

Hearing this, the lone proctor grew curious of her next move. "Oh? Is that so?"

"It is! I play Heavy Storm!" She shouted triumphantly, causing huge gusts of wind to blow across the field.

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Spell_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field_

Fonda, seeing the spells activation, immediately responded. "Hmph, not bad, but I will be triggering my trap, Gift Card!"

 _Gift Card_

 _Trap_

 _Your opponent gains 3000 Life Points_

"Now, due to Reficule's effect, you will take 3000 points of damage instead! I will also activate my Emergency Provisions spell card! I will be sending my Gift Card and my Swords Of Revealing Light!" Fonda continued.

 _Emergency Provisions_

 _Spell_

 _Send any number of other Spell/Trap Cards you control to the Graveyard; gain 1000 LP for each card sent to the Graveyard this way._

This prompted an inward scoff from Lorelai, "Darn it..now she's going to gain even more life points while I take damage.."

As the damage set in, a small yelp escaped Lorelai's lips. Meanwhile Fonda seemed to be soothed as her life points increased immensely.

 _ **Fonda Fontaine: 6000**_

 _ **Lorelai Amrita: 1000**_

"Ugh, well now that I have that done. Battle! I will attack your Reficule with my First of The Dragons!" As she said this, the massive dragon lunged at Fonda's small bandaged angel, destroying it immediately. A small groan sounded from the teacher as her life points fell.

 _ **Fonda Fontaine: 4700**_

"And now, Alexandrite Dragon! Direct attack!" She continued.

The innately gemmed dragon roared as it charged at Fonda, slamming her for 2000 points of damage. She winced as the damage set in, with her smile renewed.

 _ **Fonda Fontaine: 2700**_

"Very impressive. For someone so young, you seem to have quite a powerful deck." She straightened her stance. "But that wasn't enough to bring me to zero. A fair and admirable effort. Now, if that is all-"

"Once more, teach, I gotta say." She said, waving one of her fingers from left to right. "I never said I was done."

"What?!"

"I drew two cards remember?"

"But, what could you possibly do now, young scholar?"

"I'll show you! I play the quick-play spell, De-Fusion!"

 _De-Fusion_

 _Spell_

 _Target 1 Fusion Monster on the field; return that target to the Extra Deck, then, if all the Fusion Materials that were used for its Fusion Summon are in your GY, you can Special Summon all of them._

"Thanks to this, I can return my Fusion monster to resurrect its material monsters! In this case, my two WattailDragons!" As she said this, the gigantic fusion monster lit up, splitting into two beams of light. As the light faded, two WattailDragon monsters stood in its place, each with more than enough power to end the duel. "Ready for the next move, teach?"

Fonda smiled softly, despite the situation. "Very good, Miss Amrita. Allow me to be the first to say, 'Welcome to Duel Academy.'" She bowed her head slightly. "Please proceed."

Lorelai let out a victorious cheer as she turned to her attention back to Miss Fonda. "Alright, you two! Finish this duel!"

The two twin dragons lit up the air around them with two massive balls of electrical energy. As the two dragons shot their attack, Miss Fonda remained in place. The attack shined in great brilliance as the life points counted down.

 _ **Fonda Fontaine: 0000**_

 _ **Lorelai Amrita: 1000**_

 _ **The win goes to Lorelai Amrita!**_

Lorelai began to cheer loudly as the holograms faded and the final life point faded.

"Yes! I made it! Oh!" She ran straight to Fonda and began to shake her hand quickly. "Thanks for testing me, teach. Really, I appreciate it! I can't believe I made it! This is so cool!"

Fonda simply smiled and nodded as Lorelai continued to freak out and talk her ears off. As the girl began to reach the climax of her excitement, Fonda placed her free hand on the youth's shoulder.

"Alright, Miss Amrita. Congratulations. I look forward to teaching you for the next three years. I will personally recommend you to the Obelisk Blue Dorm once I return to the Isla-oh!" She was suddenly cut off by Lorelai's sudden hug.

"Ohmygawd yes!" She squealed loudly. "I can't wait! Thank you thank you thank you!"

"Ah, Miss Amrita, come now. Calm yourself" Fonda said, chuckling.

"Oh! Right, sorry!" She said, letting go and stepping back. She then bowed her head and smiled. "Thank you, Miss Fontaine."

With that, she ran off, back to the bleachers. When she walked up to the spot she was previously occupying, she saw Bastion, once again leaning against the wall. As he turned his head to her, she waved an enthusiastic hello.

"Hi, Ashton!" She said, happily.

"Bastion."

"That's what I said."

"Quite." He said, sighing inwardly. "That was awfully quick. Judging by your expression, I would say you won, yes?"

"You could say that. Heck, you should say that. 'Cuz you'd be right!" She said, still pumped up from her recent victory. "Oh, I did it in one move!" She continued.

Bastion seemed rather taken by the sudden fact. "One turn? Surely, you must be joking."

Lorelai shook her head, smiling still. "Nope. I did it all in one move!"

"That's..hmm. You may end up being quite the contender." He said, his tone shifting from shock to confidence.

"A contender?" She said, confused.

"Yes. Since I plan to become the number one Duelist at Duel Academy." He responded, raising his index finger.

She let out a small giggle and nodded. "I see. Well, before you declare war against the future Duel Queen, you may want to pass your entrance exam first." She said, her eyes now glaring straight into his.

Bastion returned her glare with his own confident gaze. "Oh that? Believe me, I shall!" He responded, grinning smugly.

Across the way, two figures stood, watching the two teens continue their bickering and huff contest. The first was a tall, slender girl with long blonde hair, dressed in an Obelisk Blue uniform and blue high top boots. The second, a young man with long dark blue-green hair, wearing an Obelisk Blue Coat with inverted color placement, being white with blue accented borderlines. Both of them seemed to be focused on Lorelai, watching as she flailed about, swaggering around Bastion.

"Hmm. If I didn't see it myself, I wouldn't believe that she beat Miss Fontaine in one move." The boy said, turning to the girl.

"She certainly is animated, isn't she?" The girl said, chuckling at the sight. She looked back to the boy, who seemed to be focused solely on Lorelai once more. "Zane? Zane? What's on your mind?"

After a moment's pause, Zane blinked, returning his mind to the present. "Sorry, about that, Alexis. I was just thinking. She's pretty interesting."

"Oh? A new student finally caught your eye, then?" She joked, nudging softly against Zane's shoulder.

"Yes. But, only just. I look forward to seeing what she can bring to Duel Academy." he said, before letting out a soft sigh. "Other than her ridiculous swaggering, that is."

Alexis looked back down to where Lorelai and Bastion stood. Lorelai and Bastion were now circling each other spouting all forms of madness while their foreheads were locked against each other, like their glare, both of them pushing each other with each step. Alexis let out another small chuckle before speaking. "Hah. I think it's kind of endearing. Don't you?"

"Hardly." He said dryly.

Back with Lorelai and Bastion, the two of them were still locked in their argument when the intercom flickered to life.

"Bastion Misawa, please report to Duel Field 2. Your exam begins in 3 minutes. To all Academy applicants who have passed their Duel Entrance Exam, please proceed to registration."

Bastion grinned as he backed up, adjusting his collar. "Oh, seems it is finally my turn."

Lorelai smiled smugly to herself. "Oh yeah, guess all the real duelists have finished." She teased. "That just leaves you.

Bastion laughed heartily, "Mmm, yes. 'Real Duelists'." He said, playing along. "I will be back soon enough." He took a breath before starting to walk forward. "Ta for now, Miss Amrita."

Still smiling, Lorelai nodded and stepped aside, letting Bastion pass by her and head down toward the duel arena. As she took her seat she began to look around once again, watching the remainder of the duels. The intercom sounded off once more as she looked around.

"Once again, to all Academy applicants who have already passed their Duel Entrance Exam, please proceed to Registration. For those who have failed, better luck next year."

"Huh, I guess his duel really was the last one for today." She said to herself. Seeing as the test day was nearly over, she began to pack up her deck and take off her duel disk. While doing so, she let out a small yawn.

"Last call for all Academy Applicants, if you have not checked in for your exam, please do so now."

'Or maybe not?' she thought to herself. 'Then again, I don't see anyone else here. I better get to Registration.'

Once her deck was packed, she began to walk toward the Counter at the edge of the Duel Dome. Directly above the counter was a group of older men, seemingly teachers and one rather eccentric-looking person. He had blond hair cut in a bowl cut shape with the rest held back in a long ponytail. He wore a Obelisk Blue Duel Coat, except it had a multitude of pink frills protruding from the shoulders, neckline, and sleeves. He seemed to be shouting at the other men.

'Whoa, is that one of the teachers?' she thought to herself. 'He seems..intense.'

As she reached the counter, she saw that it was manned by two women, both wearing Obelisk Blue school uniforms. She took a breath before finally reaching the counter. "Here we go." she told herself under her breath. "Hi, my name is-"

"LATE is RUDE!" a voice sounded off from above. "I've no time for slackers!"

"Oh, dear..He sounds like a barrel of laughs." Lorelai said, after hearing the eccentric man shout and continue to shout in the platform above.

"Oh yes, that is Professor Vellian Crowler. Don't mind him, though, he means well, I've heard." The first woman said from behind the counter.

"That is..eh, comforting. Anyway, I am here for registration." She said, reaching into her jacket for her exam ID. "I am Lorelai Amrita." she said, handing the ID over.

"Ah, yes, Miss Amrita, one moment please," The woman said, taking the card and inputting the information into the laptop she had before her. "Says here you dueled Proctor Fonda Fontaine and won. Congratulations, Miss. Let me print your new ID, it will only take a moment."

"Thank you very much." Lorelai said, bowing her head slightly. She could hardly contain herself. It was finally happening. Not only did she make it to the Field Tests, but, she won and would be attending Duel Academy in just a few short days. She was still trying to control her excitement when the intercom turned back on.

"Jaden Yuki, Please report to Exam field 4"

"Oh, I guess Bazton wasn't the last one." Lorelai said aloud. She turned back to the two women behind the counter to collect her ID. Once she had, she bowed and thanked the two women and walked back to the bleachers, where Bastion and the other students were waiting.

"Ah, Lorelai, you're back." Bastion said, raising his hand in greeting to her.

"Yep, I just finished my registration. So, who is this Jaden guy? I thought you were the last duel for today, Baskin." She asked.

"Bastion"

"That's what I said."

"Quite." He said, ignoring her seemingly purposeful jab at his name. "Anyway, I also believed I would be the last duel. Turns out I was wrong. He must be a special case."

"Why's that?" She asked.

"He is dueling a department chair, Professor Vellian Crowler." He responded to her.

"Apparently he is a big deal, at least, that's what Bastion says." A small boy with spiky blue hair said from behind Bastion.

"Ah!" Lorelai exclaimed, jumping back a few inches at the sudden sound. "What is with you guys and sneaking up on me?!"

The boy looked to Bastion in confusion.

Bastion sighed and spoke, "She does this, I'm not sure why."

"R-right." The blue haired boy said, looking back to the shocked Lorelai. "My name is Syrus Truesdale. I actually met Jaden right before he got called down. He seems pretty sure of himself."

"Mm, yes. So sure, that he claims I would only be the second best duelist at the academy." Bastion added."He called himself the first."

"Oh? I like this guy already." She said.

"Oh, don't you start." Bastion said quickly. "Anyhow, he is starting his duel now. You arrived right on time."

"Oh-ho-ho? How exciting! Scoot, scoot, Basspin." she said, shoving Bastion aside with her hips.

"It's Bastion-hey!" He protested as he was moved an entire seat over.

"That's what I said, right?"

"Ugh. Quite." He said dejectedly, crossing his arms and turning his focus to the duel.

 _ **Jaden Yuki: 4000**_

 _ **Vellian Crowler: 4000**_

"Here goes!" Jaden exclaimed, drawing his first card. He looked through his hand, taking only a moment to choose his strategy. "Sweet! I'm gonna summon Elemental HERO Avian, in Defense Mode!"

 _Elemental HERO Avian_

 _Wind_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _Atk:1000_

 _Def:1000_

 _A winged Elemental HERO who wheels through the sky and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky-high._

"I'll also throw down a facedown!" He continued, as a card appeared behind his Avian. "Alright! Get your game on!" he said, finishing his turn.

Crowler reached his up with his hand as he responded. "Hmm, yes, very good. Don't tell me what to do." A light lined up with his deck turned on as his top card was pushed out, landing gracefully into between his index and middle finger. He looked through his starting hand and took a few seconds to choose his move. Looking up to Jaden, he seemed to smirk as he continued.

"All right, for this first move, I think I'll start nice and easy. I choose to play the spell card Confiscation!" He said revealing the spell to Jaden.

 ** _Vellian Crowler: 3000_**

 _Confiscation_

 _Spell_

 _Pay 1000 Life Points. Look at your opponent's hand, select 1 card in it and discard that card._

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked nervously.

Crowler sneered as he explained. "What it does is allow me to pay 1,000 life points for the chance to peak at your hand and toss one of your cards into the graveyard!"

Just then, multiple images appeared before Crowler, each one depicting one of Jaden's cards in hand. He continued to smirk to himself as he examined the cards. "Oh, yes, I remember some of these cards from back when I was a naive rookie!"

Jaden watched on as Crowler came to his decision. He let out a slight grunt of frustration at the good doctor's words.

"Hmm, now which one shall I banish?" He hummed aloud. Before long, he pointed forward, highlighting one card. "Monster Reborn to the graveyard!"

The hologram shattered and Jaden let out a another grunt as his graveyard lit up at the freshly devoured Monster Reborn.

"Next, I'll lay two cards facedown on the field. And last, but not least, I'll play Heavy Storm!" He said aloud. "This Spell card destroys every other Spell and Trap card that's out on the field!"

 _Heavy Storm_

 _Spell_

 _Destroy all Spell and Trap cards on the field._

As soon as the activation was confirmed, heavy gusts consumed the field, revealing and destroying Jaden's trap as well as Crowler's two facedown cards. Jaden let out a small groan as he shielded his eyes from the gale force winds around him, shattering his Draining Shield Trap card. But, as the other two cards were destroyed, Jaden smiled to himself.

"Whoopsie!" He said, catching the Professor's attention. "Did you forget that you had two trap cards out on the field yourself?" he said with a bright smile on his face.

A chuckle exited Crowler's lips, followed closely by the end of the storm. "Now, now. You mustn't speak out of turn, young scholar!" He warned. Almost as if on cue, the field became consumed by a shadowy fog. Jaden looked around, clearly confused.

"Wha? What's happening?!" He asked as the fog thickened.

Crowler smirked and raised his hand toward his field. "Nothing. Not yet!" As his words were spoken, two golden monsters rose out of the fog. Each one bore its shining fangs and roared ferociously. "But that's about to change." He said, prompting a gasp from everyone in the stadium.

Syrus was the only one who didn't let out a surprised gasp, since he was unable to follow the chain of events that just occured. "Uh, could somebody tell me what's going on?" He asked aloud, causing both Lorelai and Bastion to look at each other, then to Syrus.

"The two Trap cards that Dr. Crowler had on the field were called Statue of the Wicked." Bastion began.

"It's a special trap that, when destroyed, creates a 'vicious token' monster." Lorelai added.

"That was why he played Heavy Storm." Bastion said, finishing the explanation.

Eyes beginning to widen, Syrus let out a surprised "Oh!", finally understanding the situation Jaden was in.

"What's odd is that a card like that shouldn't be in an exam deck, though." Lorelai speculated. "That kind of card is too niche to be used for entry level applicants. On top of that, it is also a high level card. I doubt they would waste it on entry level duels."

Bastion nodded. "Indeed. It would seem that Jaden really is a special case."

Syrus, once again, was confused. "Wait, I don't get it. Why?"

"He is dueling Professor Crowler, and it looks like Professor Crowler is-" Lorelai said.

"-Bullying some amateur with his very best cards?" Alexis said from across the way.

"You're too soft, Alexis." Zane said, clearly opposed to her words. "I just hope we get to see that Legendary Rare monster Crowler had stashed away in that deck of his."

Alexis seemed to sigh inwardly at his words, but she also seemed to agree. She looked back down to the duel in silence. "Hmm…"

Returning to the duel, Crowler was now visibly amused, sneering he spoke. "Ready for your next lesson?"

To Crowler's dismay, Jaden only seemed to smile even brighter than before, firing back in stride. "Ha ha! You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

A growl sounded from Crowler as he realized the boy was nowhere near discouraged. "Hm. Yes well, I'm quite the excellent teacher, thank you." He then turned his attention to his field and continued his turn. "And now, I sacrifice my two wicked tokens! And summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

 _Ancient Gear Golem_

 _Earth_

 _Level 8_

 _Atk: 3000_

 _Def: 3000_

 _Cannot be Special Summoned. If this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate any Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing damage._

"There it is! The Legendary Rare Card!" Alexis said in shock.

"I'd say we're about to find out just what makes it so legendary." Zane said, trying to hide his own amazement.

The spectators in the stands collectively gasped in awe of the mechanical monster, while Bastion, Lorelai and Syrus were squarely focused on Jaden. Jaden, himself, trembled at the sight of the monster, causing a grin to grow across Crowler's face. He scoffed as he continued.

"Now now, I hope you are not too scared of my Legendary Ancient Gear Golem!" He teased, seemingly looking down on Jaden.

It was then that Jaden flashed the same smile he had been wearing for the whole duel. He stared down the Professor, still trembling in excitement. "Aw, no way!" He said confidently. "I've always wanted to take one on!"

Back in the stands, Bastion and Syrus gasped almost completely in sync.

"Either Jaden's brave or he's nuts!" Syrus said, clearly concerned for his newfound friend.

Lorelai, instead, was silent, since she was beginning to feel rather impressed by Jaden's calm and even challenging demeanor. Up in the breezeway, however, Zane was all but impressed. He seemed slightly annoyed, even.

"He's staring down that legendary rare monster like he doesn't have a care in the world." He said, his arms now crossed. "I guess that youth and inexperience have their benefits after all, huh, Alexis?"

Not sharing her compatriots sentiment, she fired back at him. "Come on, give it a rest, Zane. At least the kid's showing some backbone."

"There won't be much left to show after this." Zane responded, ending the conversation.

Crowler was now laughing heartily as he motion forward, yelling, "Golem, attack! Mechanized Melee!" The gigantic robot monster's gears began to spin and grind as it reared its massive fist back. Before Jaden could even react, the Golem was smashing into Avian with its right hand. As Avian's image shattered out of existence, Jaden let out a small grunt.

"Aw, Jaden's monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus said from the stands, still planted between Lorelai and Bastion. "His defense points were way too low! This isn't looking good.."

"And it's about to look a lot worst." Bastion said, causing Syrus to look up at him. "When that Ancient Gear Golem attacks a monster in defense mode-" He began to explain.

"-It inflicts piercing damage." Lorelai said, frowning slightly as she finished his explanation. "Meaning the difference in its own attack points and the monster's defense points is taken from Jaden's life points."

Syrus, realizing what this meant, widened his eyes. "But, that would mean...Jaden's life points are gonna take a hit!"

"And it's a massive one at that." Lorelai said, darkly. As she finished her sentence, the Golem's fist enlarged and flew straight into Jaden, pushing him back a bit. Jaden let out a surprised grunt as the damage set in.

 ** _Jaden Yuki: 2000_**

Seemingly defeated, Jaden began to laugh softly, with his laugh sounding almost like soft sobs. This caught the Professor's attention, causing him to chuckle loudly, teasingly almost.

"Don't feel bad, This is the top dueling school in the country!" it was here that he began to realize that Jaden's 'sobs' were laughs. This caused him to trail off in his next sentence. "Some people aren't cut out….for.."

Jaden was still smiling, in fact, it was downright blinding how brightly he smiled now. "Boy, I really want to come to this school now. You really know your stuff, teach!"

Crowler, now visibly rattled and annoyed, gritted his teeth as he glared at Jaden. His anger seemed to boil to the surface as he began to tremble and growl behind his teeth. Jaden only smiled back as he positioned his hand over his deck to take his turn. After a brief pause, he drew his card. At the same time, Lorelai seemed to hear a odd sound.

"Did you hear that?" She asked, looking around.

"Hear what?" Syrus asked, not having heard a thing.

"I never heard a thing." Bastion said. "Well, unless we count the duel, of course."

Lorelai began to scratch the top of her head. "Wha? I swear I heard something.."

"Ok, I summon Winged Kuriboh! In defense mode!" Jaden announced, before a furry, winged imp creature appeared on his field.

 _Winged Kuriboh_

 _Light_

 _Level 1_

 _Fairy_

 _Atk: 300_

 _Def: 200_

 _If this card on the field is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard: For the rest of the turn, you take no battle damage._

"And I'll place one card facedown!" He said as a card appeared behind his Kuriboh. "Not bad, huh, Teach?" He said, finishing his turn.

Crowler began to laugh mockingly before he responded. "No, not bad. But, you must understand, I'm a master technician! A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian...Even one with wings, you see, it's defense points are still no match for my Ancient Gear Golem." He lifted his head, looking down even harder at the young boy. "It's a textbook mistake, don't feel bad. Now let's proceed."

As his words left his lips, he lifted his two fingers back up to his duel vest, catching his draw card and beginning his turn. "With the Legendary Ancient Gear Golem! Attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!" The Golem attacked again, this time smashing into the Kuriboh. Afterwards, Crowler seemed slightly annoyed.

"Hm. Check your gear, your life points haven't changed." He said, awaiting the life point deduction.

Jaden smiled again, "My gear's fine- On the turn that WInged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take Zero Damage."

Crowler's face dropped, rising back up only to show the shock he was feeling. He gasped as he realized that Jaden was right. He had overlooked Kuriboh's effect, despite being so useful.

Lorelai laughed to herself in the stands. "Well, well, looks like Crowler's the one getting schooled now."

Bastion nodded. "Indeed. Who would've thought that there was such a powerful effect on such a weak monster."

Lorelai nodded as well. "Yeh, such an obscure effect got over the good doctor's radar."

"Well, no one can be expected to know every single effect, Lorelai."

"Well, he did." Lorelai said, crossing her arms and looking confidently at Bastion.

Returning to the duel, Crowler's glare was now replaced with his sinister grin. "Fine, fine, I guess your lame little monster saved you there."

Jaden, hearing this, shot back at the teacher. "Hey, slow down there, teach! You may have beat 'im, but, that doesn't give you the right to call him lame!"

Crowler sneered as continued his move.. "Oh, yes, I forget how attached you new duelists get to your monsters. I'm sorry."

Jaden responded rather quickly. "Yeah, well, you should be,because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh, you set off a trap card! One of my favorites, too- Hero Signal!"

 _Hero Signal_

 _Trap_

 _When a monster you control is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Elemental HERO" monster from your hand or Deck._

"And that brings out my second Elemental HERO monster! Burstinatrix!" As he said this, a female monster with long black hair appeared in a plume of flames. As the flame faded, she looked down on Crowler.

 _Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

 _Fire_

 _Level 3_

 _Warrior_

 _Atk:1200_

 _Def:800_

 _A flame manipulator who was the first Elemental HERO woman. Her Burstfire burns away villainy._

"My turn!" Jaden said, drawing his card. "Alright, Winged Kuriboh, this next one's for you! Here goes nothin'!" He said, pulling one card from his hand aside and playing it. "First off, I'm gonna bring back Avian with the spell card The Warrior Returning Alive!"

 _The Warrior Returning Alive_

 _Spell_

 _Target 1 Warrior-Type monster in your Graveyard: add that target to your hand._

"And now I am gonna summon him to the field!" He said, immediately playing Avian next to his Burstinatrix.

"Oh, ok. Another amateurish mistake… But, this is good, this is good. Now would anyone like to tell us what our little friend did wrong here-" he began to say before Jaden cut him off.

"Yeah, actually, I wasn't done yet!" He said, smirking as he lifted another card from his hand. "See, I know my two heroes aren't very powerful by themselves. But, if I can form them together, it's another story!" he revealed the final card in his hand, Polymerization. "And I have just the card to unite them! Polymerization! Join Avian and Burstinatrix!"

A grimace formed on Crowler's face as the spell was played.

"Fusion Summon! There he is! The Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" He said as his new monster appeared, a dragon man with a ferocious dragon head for his right hand. "I hope your Gear Golem is ready for a clash of the titans!"

 _Elemental HERO Flame Wingman_

 _Wind_

 _Level 6_

 _Warrior_

 _Atk: 2100_

 _Def: 1200_

 _Elemental HERO Avian + Elemental HERO Burstinatrix_

 _When this card destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster._

"So, teach, what do you think?!" Jaden asked, smiling once more.

"I think you're dueling very well for an amatuer. But, next time, try playing a monster that has more attack points than what's already out." Crowler said, matter-of-factly.

Syrus, once more lost, asked Bastion and Lorelai, "What's he mean?"

Lorelai looked over and raised her index finger. "What he means is that, despite being so powerful, the Flame Wingman only has 2,100 attack points."

Syrus gasped, gripping the cloth on his pants. "But, that means…"

"It's a shame, really." Bastion continued. "When the Wingman destroys a monster, the destroyed monster's attack points are taken straight out of the opponent's life points."

"Aw man, that would've been a great way for Jaden to turn things around!" Syrus said, lowering his head in sadness.

Bastion smiled and continued. "Well, if your friend down there is as good as he thinks, I'm sure he will find a way."

"Oh, did we really look like friends?" Syrus asked, laughing sheepishly.

"Alright, young scholar, I don't mean to rush you, but, I am a busy man." Crowler said, clearly unamused at the current situation. "Are you done yet?" He said impatiently.

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden said, lifting his duel disk vertically. "And of course I knew that my Wingman had less attack points than your Golem!" He then revealed the final card in his hand. "That's why I have this! Skyscraper! Go!"

 _Skyscraper_

 _Spell_

 _When an "Elemental HERO" monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the attacking monster gains 1000 ATK during damage calculation only_

Once the card sparked into play, an entire city scape formed around the two duelists. Crowler and the crowded collectively gasped at the beautiful scenery unfolding before them. However, with the former slightly more annoyed than the latter.

Once all was in place, Flame Wingman perched himself high above the rest of the city. He was poised and posing on the titular Skyscraper tower, ready to attack. Jaden then continued his move, speaking in full volume and confidence.

"Alright, Flame Wingman! Go show those heroics and attack that Ancient Gear Golem!"

Following his command, the hero let out a growl of approval and began to fly towards the colossal creature. Just then, Crowler interjected.

"Fine with me, bring him on! This silly Skyscraper field spell hasn't lowered my Golem's attack level by one point!"

Just then, Flame Wingman sped up, seemingly vanishing. He reappeared mere inches from the Golem, landing right in front of it. Bouncing himself up off the ground, he shot upwards at high speed.

"You know what, teach, you're right! This Skyscraper Field hasn't lowered Golem's attack points." Jaden said, as Crowler stared on. "What it's done is raise my Elemental HERO Wingman's by a grand total of...1,000!"

Crowler was stunned, panicked even as he shouted back. "Wait! Time out!" He screamed frantically.

"Go! Skydive Scorcher!"

The Wingman became engulfed in flames as he began to nosedive at the Golem. Crowler was practically pulling his hair out as the monster drew closer. As the attack finally connected, the crowd went silent. Immediately, the silence was broken by the ensuing explosion.

"It can't be! He was my very best card!" Crowler said, watching his beast begin to crumble, even getting smacked by a bit of the debris.

 _ **Vellian Crowler: 2900**_

"And now, thanks to my Wingman's super power, the attack points of that Golem are dealt straight to your life points." He said, giving the teacher a nonchalant send off salute. "Pretty sweet, huh?"

Now the Golem's lifeless body began to crumble under its weight, causing Crowler to panic even more. He tried to run out of the danger zone, but, for some reason, couldn't. He screamed as the monster fell atop him, draining the rest of his points, straight to zero.

 _ **V _ellian Crowler:_ 0000**_

 _ **Jaden Yuki: 2000**_

 _ **The win goes to Jaden Yuki!**_

"That's game!" Jaden said, flashing his victory hand sign at the fallen teacher. "So I guess I pass then, huh. Teach?"

The crowd went absolutely insane with excitement. Everyone was cheering for Jaden, for beating the odds. Lorelai was even in on it, clapping her hands while smiling to herself. As the rest of the interaction happened between Jaden and Crowler, she focused her eyes on his deck. 'Hm. Pretty impressive, this guy. I may have to worry about more than just Baskulin this year.' Once more she heard the strange sound. She looked around, but couldn't find the source. Then, she noticed Jaden looking at one of his cards. 'Huh..could that be the source?' She wondered.

"Did you hear anything, guys?" She asked the others, but, they were too involved in the cheering to notice. "Huh. Nevermind." She said to herself. She then stood up, looking down at Jaden from the bleachers. A smirk grew across her face as she turned around, heading for the exit. "I'll see you guys, later." She said to Bastion and Syrus.

Syrus looked to her and cocked his head to the left, "You're not gonna stay? Why not?"

"I have to say, Syrus is right. I'm looking forward to conversing with this Jaden." He stood and began to walk to her. "Come come, we'll all meet up with him."

Lorelai raised her hand, smiling at the two boys. "Nah, its fine. I'll meet him for real the right way one of these days. Just not today. See ya around, Barrison. Syrus."

"Bastion"

"That's what I said."

"Quite.."

With that, she turned away again and waved goodbye to the other two. Once she was outside, she leaned on the wall, catching her breath. She looked around to see if she was alone. Once she knew she was, she let out a breath of relief. She looked down at her hands. They were shaking. A smirk decorated her lips.

"There's a lot of competition here for top spot. This could be pretty fun huh?" She said aloud, clenching her fists.

Just then, a small mist leaked out of her bag, forming into a silhouette. The silhouette took on the shape of a tall woman with a black and red headpiece in her bright white hair. She towered over Lorelai, standing at nearly 7 feet tall. Crouching down, she brought her hands over Lorelai's, smiling. She let out a small laugh. Her voice was soft and soothing, despite her devil-like attire. Lorelai felt her hands lay still as the apparition spoke.

"Oh, yes. I look forward to it." the apparition said. "Did you hear that other spirit?"

"Yes." Lorelai said, looking up, straight into the apparition's silvery eyes.

The apparition leaned closer, almost hugging Lorelai, consuming her in her presence. "Oh, I can't wait to meet it's master and bring him to-" she said, looking down at Lorelai, waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"-Ruin?"

* * *

 ** _Alrighty then! So that was chapter 1. Uhm yeh haha. Not much else to say, other than thanks again for stopping by~! I look forward to hearing from you guys!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Duel Of the Elements

_**Hihi~! Ikky here! SO this is chapter 2 n uhh...yknow what? I will let my partner explain haha.**_

 **Hello, this is megaman220X. I am the sole writer of this chapter. The OC of this chapter is a character I made for this story, and I'm having him use a deck that is made just recently. The reason is because this deck doesn't really need to use the extra deck and it seem to fit more into the GX or 5Ds era. Finally, we are doing a bit of a test. You see, we are doing two different ways of telling the story. We want to see which style the readers like to see. So if you like one style over the other, then please tell us. Thank you for reading this and I hope you have fun reading this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Duel of the Elements**

In the Ra Yellow Dorm, everything was peaceful and quiet. The sun rose from across the horizon, its light piercing through the blinds and illuminating dorm room. In one of the rooms, the wall was decorated with a poster of the Dark Magician monster card, posing behind his owner, Yugi Muto. On desk, below the poster, stood 3 figurines. A Dark Magician facing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, with a Red-Eyes Black Dragon posed in the background. The owner of the poster, figurines, and room slept peacefully under the covers as the sunbeams slowly crept its way to the bedside. His hair was black, slightly spiked and cut short. Against his sun-kissed skin, rested a white tee shirt with a large "KC" printed in its center. He rolled over to face the sun, exposing his youthful face to the sunbeam, waking him almost immediately. A small surprised grunt exited his mouth as he retreated from the light and stirred slowly. He rose and began to stretch his limbs as his joints cracked and his muscles woke up.

"Man, I feel stiff today…" He said to himself. He finished stretching and let out a small, satisfied yawn before getting out of bed. Once he had fixed the sheets and the bed, he walked over to his clothing drawer. He began pulling out a shirt, a pair of jeans, fresh socks and his belts. He grabbed the towel from his closet before walking into the bathroom to freshen up. When he exited the bathroom, he was wearing an open ra yellow jacket, a black shirt with the Kaiba Corp logo, blue jeans with a deck belt, and black sneakers.

"Well, time to start the day." He said to himself with confidence.

He walked out of his room and walked straight down to the cafeteria. He grabbed his tray from the table and began to grab food from the veritable smorgasbord before him. Once his tray was full, he walked past the end of the table, quickly snatching up a fork, knife, and some napkins. He looked around the cafeteria, which was full of other Ra Yellow students, searching for an empty table. Almost at once, he found it, happily walking over and taking his seat. He was about to dig in until his eyes catch the sight of Bastion, a student he had met at Orientation. Getting up from his table, he walked over to him, his food held closely at hand.

"Hey. Bastion, right? You got a sec?" He asked him.

"Hm? Oh, Carter. How can I help you today?" Bastion told him.

"I was wondering if you want to duel me today? I would love to see what kind of deck you use." Carter said with a small grin.

"While that would be interesting, I would have to prepare my deck for a duel with you. Unfortunately, there is already a certain pair of students I have to prepare for." He placed his hand on his chin, seemingly entering deep thought. "A King and Queen, respectively, in fact." Bastion said, which confused Carter.

The grin was gone, replaced by the puzzled look on his face. Carter shrugged and responded. "I get it. I think? Don't worry about it, maybe next time." He said before heading back to the table and taking his seat.

'Wonder who I should ask next…' He asked himself before he began eating his breakfast. After finishing his breakfast, he headed to Duel Academy Main Hall. His first class of the day was with Dr. Crowler. His seat was on the third row of the left side of the classroom, next to the stairs.

"Alright, class, today we will be reviewing on the etiquette of dueling. " Crowler announces to the class "Now it is customary for the players to greet each other first. Then before a duel begins the players must decide which one of them shall take the first and second move. The challenger may decide if they want to go either first or second."

At first Carter listened to the lecture, but, soon his mind began to wonder, who he should try to get a duel from. He looked around to see if any student would catch his eye. He knew he could trust his own dueling instinct when choosing an opponent. That is, until, he took notice of a guy in a Slifer Red Jacket, sleeping in class.

'Huh, his hair kind of reminds me of a Kuriboh for some reason…' He thought to himself.

"Mr. Truman."

Looking in the direction of the voice, he saw that the voice belonged to Crowler.

"Yes, sir?" Carter asked, standing up.

"When are you able to conduct your Main Phase 1 and 2?" Crowler asked him.

"You are able to conduct your Main Phase 1 after the Standby Phase and you can only conduct your Main Phase 2 only after you perform your Battle Phase."

"That is correct. Nice to see someone paying attention to my class, unlike a certain Slifer slacker." Crowler said before going back to his lecture.

"Man, look at the Slifer over there." The person next to him said to him.

"Huh?" Carter said.

"You know, the one who is sleeping in class."

"Oh yeah, that guy. What about him?" Carter asked him.

"Huh, you don't know?" The guy asked, surprised at the fact that he didn't know about him.

"Know what? Is he a famous duelist or something?" Carter asked him.

"He was a late examinee who faced off and won against Crowler. And Crowler wasn't using one of the exam decks, but, his personal deck. It's supposed to be extremely powerful."

"Really?" Carter asked, now very interested at this person.

"Now that punk just sleeping like he doesn't have a care in the world. I bet he thinks he scored a free pass since he beat the professor." The student told him in anger. Carter just looks at Baden with an excited look in his eyes.

After this and the next two classes, it became lunchtime. Immediately as soon as Carter got out of the classroom, he starts looking for the Slifer Red student he saw sleeping earlier today.

"Man, that was a great nap!" A male voice exclaimed. Carter turn to see the voice belonged to the same student he was looking for. Next to him is another Slifer Red student with big, poofy, light blue hair, but was considerably smaller than him.

"You know Jay, this is just the second day we've been here. Don't you think that maybe you should try to stay up in class?" The student next to him asked.

"It's all good. Besides it just the first real day of school, nothing big is gonna happen."

"Excuse me!" Carter yelled out to them while running to them. They turn around to face Carter.

"Hey, what's up?" The Slifer Red asked him.

"I want to ask you something." Carter told him.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"I heard that you have beaten a teacher here and I want to know if that is true."

"Oh yeah. I dueled Crowler for my entrance exam. That was a great match!" He admitted.

"If that is so, then I would love to duel you! It would be so much fun dueling someone who is strong as you!" Carter asked with eagerness in his voice.

"Wow, I like your spirit! Alright, let's go!" He said with eagerness as well.

"Jaden, are you really sure you want to duel him? He is a Ra Yellow." The other student told him.

"What does that got to do with anything?" Carter asked in confusion.

"W-Well I mean, um…" He start to stutter.

"Syrus, it doesn't matter what form you are in. In a duel, everyone is equal." Jaden told him.

"Yeah, I agree with that philosophy as well." Carter said as well.

"W-well, if you are sure…" Syrus said.

"Ok, where should we have our duel?" Carter asked Jaden.

"How about after school, in front of the Slifer Red dorm. I would duel right now, but I'm starving." Jaden said to him.

"Yes! I'll see you there! I can't wait for our match." Carter said, putting his hand out.

"Me too!" Jaden said, shaking his hand.

"Ok, I'll catch you later!" Carter said before walking away, eager for the duel with him and Jaden.

After school is finished, Carter starts to sprint to the Slifer Red Dorm. In the distance he sees Jaden waiting in front of their dorm with his duel disk ready. Behind him sitting on the stairs is Syrus.

"Hey! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Carter yelled, stopping a few feet away from him.

"It's all good. I'm just glad to see you came. Now, let's start this thing!" Jaden said with a grin as he pulled out his deck from his deck holder on his belt and slid it into the duel disk. His duel disk then activates and went into duel mode.

"You bet!" Carter said as he open his backpack and grab his duel disk before slipping it on. He then grabbed his deck from his deck holder in his jacket and slid it into his duel disk, which activates and go into duel mode as well.

"Duel!" They both said.

 **Jaden Life Points: 4000**

 **Carter Life Points: 4000**

"Good luck, Jaden!" Syrus told him.

"I'll take the first turn!" Carter said before he drew his card. "I'll set a card facedown and summon Elementsaber Aina in defense mode"

As soon as he play that there was a little girl with red hair in pigtails in armor holding up a giant shield with spikes up. Behind her is a large card that was face down.

"Whoa! I've never heard of that card. Where did you get her?" Jaden asked.

"Well, I got it by winning a tournament in my hometown. The tournament was hosted by Industrial Illusions. The winner of tournament would get to have cards made for them, and get a scholarship. I was using a deck that uses all Attributes and they made the cards according to my play style." Carter told him, scratching the back of his head.

"Man that is so sick! You were able to get enrolled here, and get cards specially made for you!" Jaden said with enthusiasm.

"Heh. Anyways, I end my turn."

"All right, time to make my move!" Jaden said, as he drew a card. He looked at his cards. "Sweet! Ok, first I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman onto the field. Next I play the equip spell - Spark Blaster to my Sparkman!"

Then a man appears, dressed in blue and yellow. His helmet was golden and had antennas on sides holding a gun that has plugs that goes out of it into the sockets in his arms.

"What exactly does that card supposed to do? It doesn't seem to raise his attack points." Carter asked.

"Well that is true, it doesn't raise his attack but it gives him an ability. He has three shots to switch the position of a monster he so choose!" Jaden explained.

"Wait! That means-"

"Yep! Your Aina is switching to attack!"

Sparkman points his gun at Aina and fires it. Aina put her shield on her back and stands up.

"Sparkman Attack! Use Static Shockwave!" Jaden told him. Sparkman then shoots electricity from his hand and tries to attack Aina.

"I activate my trap card, Defense Draw! With this card I will take 0 battle damage and I get to draw one card!" Carter told him as the card on the field revealed itself. A thin veil covered Carter as soon the lightning hit Aina. After she was destroyed he drew a card from his deck and added it to his hand.

"Oh man, well at least I destroyed her. I will now have Sparkman use Spark Blaster on himself to put him in defense mode and end my turn." Jaden told him.

Sparkman point the gun on the ground below him and switch to defense mode.

"My turn!" Carter said before drawing a card. "I summon Elementsaber Malo onto the field!"

A shirtless man with dark red hair and tattoos on his arm holding a large axe appears on the field.

"Wow! Another one of those Elementsabers!" Jaden said with a excited look on his face.

"Yep, but that's not all! I activate my own equip spell card, Big Bang Shot. With this my monster gains 400 Attack and can now inflict piercing damage."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes! Attack Sparkman, Malo!"

With a yell his axe lit itself on fire and jumps and attacks Sparkman. Sparkman then was sliced in half before he disappeared from the field.

 **Jaden Life Points: 3100**

"With that I end my turn." Carter said.

"Alright, my move!" Jaden said before he draw a card from his deck. "Sweet! This is the card I need. I play Polymerization! With this, I can fuse monsters on my field or hand for a fusion summon! I choose Elemental Hero Avian and Burstinatrix from hand to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!"

A man with a mask and covered in a green feathered suit with talons for feet, and a claw on over his right hand, and a woman with black hair and white skin wearing a red unitard, red boots and a golden crown like helmet appeared on the field. A black vortex appears behind them before sucking them both in. As the vortex disappears a monster came out of it. It head is green on the bottom and black on the top, with red eyes and flame like symbols on his forehead. His right arm had a dragon head for a hand, a white wing on his left side of his back, and a red dragon tail.

"OK, he is strong but he has the same Attack Points as my Malo. Are you gonna go for mutual destruction?" Carter asked.

"Well I am going to attack you, but my monster will still be on the field. Especially if I activate this card: Kishido Spirit. This spell allows my monsters to not be destroyed by battle as long it battles a monster with equal Attack Points." Jaden declared.

"What?!"

"Now Flame Wingman, attack with Sky Dive Scorcher!"

Flame Wingman jumps up into the air, then dives down towards Malo. As he is falling, fire cover his body before he strikes down Malo.

"Now his superpower activates. When Flame Wingman destroys a monster, you take damage equal to the Attack Points of that monster." Jaden explained.

Flame Wingman then appears right in front of Carter. His dragon hand is now points at Carter.

"Oh no…" Carter moaned out.

The dragon opens it mouth before flames comes out of it.

"Aaaahhh!" Carter yelled in pain.

 **Carter Life Points: 1900**

"With that I end my turn. Sweet move, huh?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah that was sweet, but now it's time for my comeback!" Carter announces. He draw a card from his deck and looks at it.

"Here I come! First I play Pot of Greed. Now I get to draw two cards from my deck." He proceeds with just that and looks at the card he got. He grins at the cards that he pulled which makes Jaden curious as to what he got. "Now, I send two monster from my hand to the graveyard to Special Summon this monster from my hand. Come forth, Elementsaber Lapauila Mana!"

A lighting bolt struck the field, flashing brightly. A single figure was knelt in the light, holding his sword. As the light faded, he stood, his bright yellow armor shining. The golden accents of his armor simmered as he moved, raising his sword from the ground. His mask covered most of his face, but his eyes looked forward at Jaden, focused and gleaming a crimson red glow.

"Man, that was an impressive light show." Jaden commented.

"Now Lapauila Mana, attack with Lightning Slash!"

Lapauila Mana raise his sword up into the air as lightning hits the blade. With his sword electrified, he does a vertical slash and a wave of concentrated of electricity sliced through Flame Wingman and destroyed him.

 **Jaden Life Points: 2800**

"Ah man, that was my favorite card too…" Jaden complained.

"With that, I will set a card face down and end my turn." Carter told him.

"All right, my move!" Jaden then draws a card from his deck. "All right, I'll take a page out of your book and play Pot of Greed as well!" He then draws two card from his deck to his hand. He then grins at the hand he got. "Sorry Carter, but this is over. I play Monster Reborn! With this I'll bring back my Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Now to celebrate his we will take this fight to the streets with my field spell, Skyscraper!"

Flame Wingman comes back onto the field and as soon as he came back, large building starts coming out of the ground. As soon as they stop growing out of the ground, the ground became concrete and the sky became nighttime with the moon in full view. Flame Wingman takes to the sky, and stands atop of the largest tower on the field.

"Ok, what does this do? It doesn't seem to affect my monster and it doesn't seem to increase your monster Attack." Carter asked in wonder what exactly Jaden is planning.

"Well that is half right. My monster doesn't gain an immediate Attack boost, but if I were to attack a monster with higher Attack than my Elemental Hero now that is a different story. When it battles it gains a 1000 Attack point boost! Now let me show you!"

As soon as he said that Flame Wingman spread his wings and dives at Lapauila Mana. Soon Lapauila Mana was engulfed by flames.

"Gah!" Carter exclaimed, covering his face from the wind that the impact has made.

 **Carter Life Points: 1200**

"And don't forget about his powers." Jaden reminded him. As soon as he said that Flame Wingman appeared before him and spewed flames on him.

"Aaahhh!" Carter screamed.

 **Carter Life Points: 0000**

"That's game!" Jaden said, pointing his index and middle finger at Carter.

"You did it, Jay!" Syrus said, happy that Jaden won the duel.

"Thanks, Sy. That was a fun match." Jaden told him.

"I agree, that was a great match!" Carter told him. "Thanks for dueling me."

"No problem. I gotta say those Elementsaber were cool, but it seemed like you weren't using them to their fullest extent." Jaden told him.

"That because I wasn't." Carter said to him, scratching his head.

"Huh?" Both Syrus and Jaden said in confusion.

"You remember when I said Industrial Illusion made these cards for me? Well it's taking them awhile to finish making them. I received these cards the day before we got to this school. So this is the first time I used these cards. I was looking for a duel to see how well these cards would go with the deck I am already running. Too bad it didn't go well. I couldn't draw the cards I needed to use them properly. It looks like I need to learn how to use these cards to its full extent." Carter explained.

"Well maybe we can help you. Those Elementsaber cards look really cool! I want to help you to use their full potential!" Jaden told him.

"Really?" Carter asked, surprised at Jaden generosity.

"Sure, I mean that what classmates should do for one another. Right, Syrus?" Jaden asked him.

"Totally! I don't know how much of a help I can be, but I'll try to help as well." Syrus told Carter.

"Thank you so much!" Carter said, bowing his head a little.

"Now how about we spend the rest of the day setting up your deck as much as possible?" Jaden asked Carter.

"Sure, let's do it!" Carter told Jaden. They all walk to the Slifer Red Dorm. Carter was happy at the fact he is getting help with his deck, but most of all he was able to make friends with people on his first day of school.

* * *

 ** _Hey guys~! Only Ikky on the bottom here haha. But yeh, that was my partners style of writing and stuff, no meddling from me in any way. Which would you prefer to see more of? Let us know so we can work towards it~! Anyway that was Chapter 2~! thanks for stopping by n I hope you guys have an AWESOME day! ALso, Happy 4th of July~!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Tall Orders, Part 1

_**Halo, hallo, and hello~! I am so sorry this took so long (Gods above, I'm just a broken record at this point, huh?) Hopefully you guys like the new direction that I am gonna be taking with my writing. I am now gonna be doing this project solo, as well as my other projects. Hoping that it helps me be a bit more consistent with uploads and updates, but otherwise, here! Here! HERE is chapter 3! Hope ya like it~!**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Tall Orders, Part 1**

A tall shadow stood in the dim light breaking through the white curtains. A woman. She wore a dress of sorts, decorated with ancient runes not unlike the runes on her headpiece. She looked around the room, taking in the surroundings. In the bright yellow sunlight she saw the pure white carpet, stained with her transparent shadow. At the end of the room was a dresser, no doubt containing her charge's clothing, socks, and other unmentionables. She looked to the other end of the room, where a small pink laptop was set, plugged into the wall while resting atop a large desk. A large chair, decorated by a long black coat hanging from its head, was near the desk. She walked over to the bed, where a young girl with long silver hair lay, asleep. Her breath was soft and calm, much like the cool air filling the room. After one more look at the window, she turned to the girl, leaning closer. Closer. Soon her lips were only centimeters from the girls ear.

"Lorelai?"

"Mnngh.."

"Lorelai?"

"Mmm...five more minutes, mom.."

 _*SMACK!*_

"Ah! Hey what's the big idea?!" Lorelai shouted, sitting up immediately, only to be greeted by the apparition from the exams. "Oh..oh? Ohhhhh! I'm not at home, am I?"

"Somehow, you are not. How is it that you constantly forget that we are here?" The apparition said, flicking Lorelai's forehead. "We are at Duel Academy. In fact, we have been for a week now."

"Ow. Look, we talked about this." She said rubbing her forehead as she got out of bed. "What time is it anyway?" she said as she walked into the bathroom, turning on the sink. She grabbed her brush, squeezing the toothpaste onto her brush before splashing it under the running water.

"6am. Well, 6:34 am, but, semantics." Ruin said, now hovering over the bed, before floating to a comfortable stop, burying herself in the blankets. "Mmnmm, this is nice. No wonder you humans sleep so much."

"Great. Whatever." She responded, unbuttoning her shirt. "I need to shower. Do me a favor, get my clothes ready, okay Ruin?"

"Yeah, whatever you say, LaiLai." Ruin said, slowly floating off the bed. "Just don't-"

"Kyaah!" Lorelai squealed as she slipped, falling face first into the personal tub. "Oooww…"

"-slip." Ruin finished, hovering to the closet near the dresser. "Try to be more ladylike, Lorelai."

"Shaddup." She fired back, rubbing her now injured nose.

"And stop leaving your door open." Ruin said, waving her left finger, causing the bathroom door to swing shut. "What if someone walks in, LaiLai?"

"Stop calling me that." She protested from behind the door, turning on the showerhead. "I'm not six anymore."

"And yet, here I stand, closing your doors, grabbing your clothing, and waking you, as always." Ruin quipped, causing Lorelai to pause before resuming her shower.

After about 20 minutes, Lorelai came out of the shower, drying her hair with a black towel while in her bathrobe. As she dressed herself, she noticed that Ruin had vanished.

"Oh? Did I take that long?" She said out loud. "Ruin? Ruin? Ruin-oh my god!"

"Yes?" She responded, materializing directly in front of Lorelai while she turned to the window.

"Where were you? I was almost ready to leave." She said, trying to calm herself. "And I told you not to materialize like that! It's creepy.."

"I was just outside, looking at the sunrise. Well, mostly." Ruin said, beginning to fade. "But, I'll keep that in mind, I guess."

"Whatever, Ruin. Let's go." She said, turning to walk to the door. As she reached it, she felt her coat pockets to make sure she had her key. "Alright, all set."

As she walked out, she saw that most of the other girls were up as well, leaning on the railings and talking amongst themselves. She took a deep breath and felt the morning air cool her skin. A smirk grew across her lips as she walked toward the stairwell. She walked down, taking in the morning air, cool and crisp as it always was.

"Oh, Lorelei. Good morning." The voice said cordially.

She turned around and as she saw the source, she smiled. It was Alexis Rhodes, one of the top duelists in the entire dorm. She, in fact, was the unofficial Duel Queen of the Obelisk Blue. Normally, Lorelai would be extremely competitive with others in her prefered position, but, for some reason, she got along with Alexis extraordinarily well. On the first day, Alexis took time aside to introduce herself to Lorelai and they even discussed how she had beaten Head Mistress Fontaine in her Field Exam. Since then, they would meet up each morning and spend the time before class discussing duel tactics and their decks.

"Good morning, Alexis. How is our second-best duelist today?" She teased, placing her right hand on her her hip.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny, Lorelai." Alexis shot back, waving a hand to bring her attention toward the dining hall. "They already started serving breakfast. We should grab a bite before heading out."

Lorelai nodded, "Hmm yes. Can't win on an empty stomach. Gonna need that fuel for the flame that is my power." She said, posing dramatically.

Alexis let out a small chuckle as she began walking. "Just get over here, you weirdo."

Alexis grabbed a few fresh fruit slices such as , apples, bananas, and even freshly peeled orange slices. Afterward, she grabbed a glass of grape juice and a bottle of fresh water. Lorelai, however, grabbed a few sticks of bacon (extra crispy), two eggs (sunny side wwaaaay up), two granola slabs, three pancakes (complete with syrup and a slick piece of butter), and tall glass of water. As the two girls sat down, they looked at each other's plates and then at each other before exchanging entertained laughs.

"Why am I not surprised? I should've known you would go for the heavier stuff." Alexis said, biting into her apple slices. "I envy you, Lorelai." she joked, chuckling as she looked up.

"Whut dho yhu meam?" Lorelai said, with her mouth full.

Alexis did her best not to choke on her food as the sudden sight caused a surprised gasp to clog her throat. "Ahem. Lorelai, your face." She said, trying to keep her composure.

"Mmmf? Whu aboth mah fesh?" she said, finally swallowing her food. "What?"

"Oh, Lorelai. You really are something else." She said, rolling her eyes as she reached toward the center of the table. "Here, just wipe your uhh..well everything." Alexis said, handing Lorelai a folded napkin.

"Huh? Uhm, okay." Lorelai said, taking the napkin and unfolding it. Much to her dismay, as she wiped and looked, she saw that there had been syrup, butter, and somehow, even some ketchup all over her cheeks. "Ohh, that's not embarrassing.." she said with her hand over her mouth.

"Don't worry about it." Alexis said, patting her friend's shoulder. "Anyway, as I was saying, I envy you sometimes, Lorelai."

"Huh? Why's that?" She asked, taking a sip of her water, before scarfing down her bacon slices.

"Well, you seem so carefree sometimes. Your confidence is almost intoxicating." She said, taking a sip of her water.

"I don't follow." she said, finishing the last of her food. "Why would that make you envious?"

"I guess it's more that I wish I could do that." She said, smiling to Lorelai. "It's not as easy for me as it is for you."

"Ah. Well, I am pretty awesome." She said with a semi-serious smile. "But, don't worry about it, Alexis. You're not so bad yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She said, biting into her last apple slice. "You planning something, oh demoted one?"

"'Demoted one'?" Lorelai said, laughing to herself. "Ooh that's cold, your Highness."

As she said this, Alexis' smiled faded slightly. "Oh, come on, you don't need to call me that, Lorelai."

"Why not? It's your title-" She started to say.

"-Unofficial Title." Alexis said, correcting her. "It isn't one I like, either." She said, opening her bottle.

"Right, right, sorry about that." Lorelai said, raising her hands and waving them apologetically. "Didn't mean to bring it up there, Alexis. Sorry."

"It's okay, Lorelai." She said, drinking her water. "Anyway, let's go. Class should be starting soon."

As she said this, Lorelai nodded. The two girls gathered their trays, utensils and cups and walked over to the opposite end of the dining hall, pouring out their scraps. Once their trays were back in place, the two girls walked over to the bathrooms to freshen up one last time. The two girls left the dorm soon after, heading toward the main building. Lorelai was still talking with Alexis when she noticed a young boy walking behind them. He was as tall as she was, with short, spiky black hair. He wore an unbuttoned Ra Yellow Jacket, exposing his black shirt, decorated with a bright white "KC". He was walking to her leaving behind what looked like a group of people.

"Hey, what's up? My name's Carter Truman." He said, smiling at her and Alexis as they ceased their movement. He offered forward his open hand, still smiling as he continued. "I was hoping to ask you guys a question, if that's okay."

Lorelai looked at his hand inquisitively for a moment before taking it. "Sure. But, I will be asking you a question as soon as we have addressed and answered yours."

Alexis had a serious expression on her face, despite behaving indifferently to the sudden introduction. "Go ahead then, 'Carter Truman.' Ask away."

"Well, it's kinda simple, really." He said, laughing sheepishly. "Would one of you guys be willing to duel me? I have been asking around all morning, but, everyone else has refused."

It was at this moment that Lorelai's glance shifted into a glare. She eyed the boy from head to toe, analyzing his appearance. After 5 full seconds of analysis, her glare softened and she smiled. "I know you." She said

"Huh?" Carter said, surprised at her sudden action.

"You do?" Alexis asked, also surprised.

"I do." She said, placing her hands on her hips. "You are Carter Truman, Champion of the Miami World Championship Qualifier."

Carter let out an embarrassed sigh. "Oh, yeah." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's true, I am-" He began to say.

"You are the young contestant who caught the eye of Maximillion Pegasus, founder and CEO of Industrial Illusions!" She said enthusiastically. "I, Lorelai Amrita of the Obelisk Blue Dorm, accept!"

Alexis saw this and tried to calm Lorelai, "Uh, Lorelai, we have to-"

"Don't worry. This won't take more than a few Turns." Lorelai said, already donning her duel disk. "Are you ready, Carter Truman of the Ra Yellow Dorm?" She said, pointing at him dramatically.

"Oh boy…" Alexis said, backing up. "Fine, but, do it quickly."

Carter put his own duel disk on, sliding his deck into place. "Just 'Carter' is fine. But, yeah. I'm ready when you are!" He said excitedly, stepping back to make room for the duel.

Lorelai's eyes shifted into a darker hue as she took her dueling stance. She pulled a few stray locks of silver hair away from her eyes, sliding her own deck into place. "Then, if there is nothing else.."

"Let's Duel!"

"Let's Duel."

 _ **Carter Truman: 4000**_

 _ **Lorelai Amrita: 4000**_

 _ **Begin!**_

"I'll take the first move!" Carter said, drawing his first card. "And for it, I think I will start with this! My Elementsaber Makani!"

A girl wearing green leaf-like armor materialized. The armor itself complimented her lavender colored hair and was covered is rose shaped decals. Her hair was held together in the back by a green hair band with petal shaped edges pointing outwards. As she looked to Lorelai, her blade materialized. It was serrated near the handle and razor sharp, seeming to slice through the air as she swung it around, stopping as she rested in attack mode.

 _Elementsaber Makani_

 _Wind_

 _Level 2_

 _Warrior_

 _Atk: 1300_

 _Def: 1200_

 _Once per turn: You can send 1 "Elementsaber" monster from your hand to the GY, add 1 "Elementsaber" or "Elemental Lord" monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Elementsaber Makani". Once per turn, if this card is in the GY: You can declare 1 Attribute, this card in the GY becomes that Attribute until the end of this turn._

"I think I'll use her ability now, discarding my Elementsaber Aina in order to add another Elementsaber to my hand." As he said this, he discarded one of his cards while another stuck itself out of his deck. Grabbing onto it, he pulled it out announcing his card. "The Elementsaber Malo!"

Lorelai was silent, analyzing the play and the monster out on the field. She was still smiling as he continued his move.

"Now, I will place two cards face down and end my turn." He said, sliding two cards into the rear slots of his duel disk. At the same time, two large cards appeared behind Makani, face down. "Your move, Lorelai."

Lorelai placed two fingers on her top card. "Indeed it is, Carter. I draw!" She shouted, drawing her top card. She looked to her hand, pausing for a moment before deciding on her move. "Alright, let's start with something interesting, shall we?" She said, separating one of the cards. "I play the monster, Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands!"

A being was summoned forth, surrounded by a beam of light. Once the light faded, a humanoid figure, surrounded with many, many arms stood in its place. He had a fierce expression across his face and pointed forward, toward Carter, before settling in attack mode.

 _Manju Of The Ten Thousand Hands_

 _Light_

 _Level 4_

 _Fairy_

 _Atk: 1400_

 _Def: 1000_

 _When this card is Normal Summoned or Flip Summoned, you can select 1 Ritual Monster Card or 1 Ritual Spell Card from your Deck and add it to your hand._

"Thanks to him, I will be able to add 1 Ritual Monster or Spell from my deck to my hand." She positioned her hand over her deck as one of her cards was shuffled up to the top by her duel disk.. "Like my Ritual Spell, Hymn of Light!" She shouted, revealing the card as she drew it from the top of her deck.

Carter smiled, looking at Lorelai as she added the card to her hand. "So, you're a Ritual User." He said, clearly intrigued at her move.

"You like that? Well, you haven't seen a thing compared to this! I now play this, my Dragon Shrine Spell Card!" She said, placing a new spell in the rear slot of her Duel Disk. "I'm sure you are familiar with this spell, but in case you aren't, here is what it does:" She said smugly as the graphic of the spell showed up on her field.

 _Dragon Shrine_

 _Spell_

 _Send 1 Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY, then, if that monster in your GY is a Dragon Normal Monster, you can send 1 more Dragon monster from your Deck to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Dragon Shrine" per turn._

"Now, by sending my WattailDragon to the graveyard, I can send yet another one to accompany it!" she said, sending both copies of the monster to her graveyard. "Now, yet another spell, my Dragon's Mirror!"

 _Dragon's Mirror_

 _Spell_

 _Fusion Summon 1 Dragon-Type Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, by banishing Fusion Materials listed on it from your field or Graveyard._

"A fusion summon?!" Carter said, surprised at her sudden spell. "But, the ritual spell you added.."

"Oh don't worry, I will get to it." Lorelai said, grabbing a monster from her extra deck. "For now, I will summon an old friend! My First of the Dragons!"

 _First of The Dragons_

 _Dark_

 _Level 9_

 _Dragon_

 _Atk: 2700_

 _Def: 2000_

 _2 Normal Monsters  
Must be Fusion Summoned and cannot be Special Summoned by other ways. You can only control 1 "First of the Dragons". This card cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a Normal Monster, and is unaffected by other monsters' effects._

As she said this, a giant dragonic monster descended from above, appearing on the field and surrounding Lorelai in his onyx scaled body. A low, rumbling growl sounded from the throat of the dragon as he rested his posture in attack mode.

"Whoa." Carter said, shielding his eyes from the air rushing past him. "Not bad! But, now I am gonna activate this, my trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole!" he shouted revealing his first facedown card.

"Hmph." Lorelai scoffed as her giant monster faded and eventually shattered from existence. "Good, now I play this! D.D.R. Different Dimension Reincarnation!"

 _D.D.R. Different Dimension Reincarnation_

 _Spell_

 _Discard 1 card, then target 1 of your banished monsters; Special Summon it in Attack Position, and equip it with this card. When this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster._

"Now, by discarding my Hymn of Light, I can resurrect my WattailDragon! Front and center, you beautiful beast!" she shouted, as a beam of light appeared once more. This time, when the light faded, a giant dragon of lightning and pure white flames stood in its place.

 _WattailDragon_

 _Light_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _Atk:2500_

 _Def:1000_

 _Capable of indefinite flight. Attacks by wrapping its body with electricity and ramming into opponents.  
IMPORTANT: Capturing the "Wattaildragon" is forbidden by the Ancient Rules and is a Level 6 offense, the minimum sentence for which is imprisonment for no less than 2500 heliocycles_

"Now, Battle! WattailDragon! Attack Makani!" As she said this, her dragon leapt forward, smashing Carter's monster out of existence.

 _ **Carter Truman: 2900**_

Carter let out a small groan as the damage from the attack hit him. He looked back to see that Manju was now also poised to strike, awaiting the command of his master.

"Oh great." He said, knowing already what Lorelai was going to do.

"Now, Manju! Direct attack!" She shouted, motioning forward with her left hand.

This time, Carter nearly fell back as the monster unleashed a flurry of punches toward him, lowering his life points with each hit. "Oww.." He said as he straightened his stance. "Not bad, Lorelai. I can see why you're an Obelisk now."

 _ **Carter Truman: 1500**_

"Well, I am pretty awesome." She said, nonchalantly.

"Lorelai." Alexis said, scolding her. "Be serious. We have to get to class."

"Oh, right. Ahem!" She said, clearing her throat. "Let's continue. I now enter my second main phase. I shall play the spell card, Preparation of Rites."

 _Preparation of Rites_

 _Spell_

 _Add 1 Level 7 or lower Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand, then you can add 1 Ritual Spell from your GY to your hand._

"With its effect, I will add to my hand the Ritual Monster, Saffira, the Queen of Dragons! And with the second effect, return my Hymn of Light Spell card back to the hand from the graveyard" She said as she added one card from her deck and one from her graveyard. "Now I play Hymn of Light!"

 _Hymn of Light_

 _Spell_

 _This card is used to Ritual Summon "Saffira, Queen of Dragons". You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal 6 or more. If a Ritual Monster(s) you control would be destroyed by battle or card effect while this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish this card instead._

"Now, by tributing my WattailDragon, I can summon Saffira to the field!"

Now, WattailDragon burst into particles of light. A choir sounded from the heavens, materializing a beam of blue light that consumed the field. As the light faded a large female dragon appeared, adorned with deep blue scales, sparkling in the light around her. Her own body was humanoid in shape, with golden armor covering her extremities and an ornate crown sitting upon her draconic brow. A shash was around her waist, covering it. Her wings were stretched outward, with both decorated by transparent feathers that shined like freshly cut diamonds. As she opened her eyes, she folded her wings, looking straight at Carter. She seemed to smirk to herself as she saw the young boy. A deafeningly loud, but, beautiful roar filled the air. Once she landed, she stood with her arms crossed, resting in attack mode.

 _Saffira, Queen of Dragons_

 _Light_

 _Level 6_

 _Dragon_

 _You can Ritual Summon this card with "Hymn of Light". During the End Phase, if this card was Ritual Summoned this turn, or if a LIGHT monster was sent from the hand or Deck to the Graveyard this turn while this card was face-up on the field: You can activate 1 of these effects;  
_ ● _Draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card.  
_ ● _Discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand.  
_ ● _Add 1 LIGHT monster from your Graveyard to your hand.  
You can only use 1 "Saffira, Queen of Dragons" effect per turn, and only once that turn._

"I will place one card facedown. That will be the end of my turn. Since it is the end phase, I can use one of her abilities. This one will let me draw 2 cards and then discard 1 card." She said, drawing the two cards. As she did, a shock went through her body. She looked at the two cards. One was Pre-Preparations of Rites. The other was one of her favorite monsters. "Huh. Nice to see you, too, you butt.." She said softly to herself. " I will discard my Pre-Preparation of Rites to the graveyard, ending my turn." She said, placing the spell in the graveyard.

"Your move, Carter." She said, lowering her duel disk. "Let's see what you got."

"Hm, alright then. Draw!" He said, drawing his card. "Now I will use my Dark Hole Spell Card!"

 _Dark Hole_

 _Spell_

 _Destroy all monsters on the field._

"Now, each of your monsters will be destroyed!" He said as Manju was consumed by a black void in the center of the field. "What the?!" He exclaimed, noticing that Saffira was still present.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am using my Hymn of Light's second effect." Lorelai said, moving a few stray silver hairs behind her ears. "By banishing it from my graveyard, I can save my Saffira from being destroyed once this turn."

"Huh, nice move. Let's see how you deal with this one, though! I discard two cards, my Elementsaber Malo and my Necro Gardna, in order to special summon my Elementsaber Lapauila Mana!" He said, summoning his card.

A lightning bolt struck the field, bringing with it a tall humanoid warrior. He slashed his sword to the right, dissipating the remaining electrical residue. His armor was green, lined and accented with golden borders. His pauldrons and chest plate resembled the armor Makani wore, but much more ornate. A mask covered his head from nose to nape, with his blond hair spiked upward in a single direction. He rested his sword in the ground as he looked to Lorelai. He relaxed and lifted his sword, awaiting his command in attack mode.

 _Elementsaber Lapauila Mana_

 _Light_

 _Warrior_

 _Level 6_

 _Atk:2400_

 _Def:2100_

 _You can send 2 other monsters from your hand to the GY; Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of "Elementsaber Lapauila Mana" once per turn. Apply the appropriate effects to "Elementsaber" and "Elemental Lord" monsters you control, depending on the original Attributes of the "Elementsaber" monsters sent to the GY to activate this card's effect.  
_ ● _EARTH or WIND: They cannot be destroyed by battle.  
_ ● _WATER or FIRE: They cannot be destroyed by card effects.  
_ ● _LIGHT or DARK: Your opponent cannot target them with card effects._

Lorelai eyes were locked on the monster. "So this is what he gave you, huh?" She said, looking back to Carter. "He isn't half bad." She teased, smiling at the boy.

Carter smiled back as he motioned forward, "As you said before, you ain't seen nothing yet! I play my facedown! Jar of Avarice."

 _Jar of Avarice_

 _Trap_

 _Target 5 cards in your GY, except "Jar of Avarice"; shuffle all 5 into the Deck, then draw 1 card. You can only activate 1 "Jar of Avarice" per turn._

Soon 5 of his cards lit up and appeared between the two duelists. "Now 5 cards will be shuffled into my deck." As he said this, he placed the 5 card on his deck, before manually shuffling his deck afterward. Once he had slid it back into place, he hovered his hand over his deck. "Then, I can draw one card!" He shouted, drawing one card and smirking as he looked at it.

"Oh? Something amuses you, Carter?" Lorelai asked, placing one hand on her hip.

"You could say that. I play my field spell, Palace of the Elemental Lords!" He said proudly, placing his spell into the extra slot of his Duel Disk.

 _Palace of the Elemental Lords_

 _Spell_

 _All monsters you control gain ATK/DEF equal to the number of different Attributes in your GY X 200. Once per turn: You can add 1 "Elementsaber" monster from your Deck to your hand, but skip the Battle Phase of your next turn (even if this card leaves the field). Once per turn, if an "Elementsaber" monster in your hand or field would send a card(s) from the hand to the GY to activate an effect, you can send that many "Elementsaber" monster(s) from your Deck to the GY, instead._

"What the-?!" Lorelai exclaimed, surprised at the sudden activation of the spell. "He drew into a field spell of all things.." She said under her breath as the landscape changed.

The immediate area began to shake as a giant marble building slowly rose from the ground. It was white, pristine, and gigantic, dwarfing even the entirety of the Obelisk Blue Dorm. A breath escaped Lorelai's lips as she gazed in awe at its majesty.

"Thanks to my field spell, my monsters now gain an extra 200 attack points for each attribute in my graveyard. And since I still have Necro Gardna in there, my Lapauila Mana's attack points shoot up to 2600!"

Lorelai smiled nervously as Lapauila Mana drew his blade from the ground. "Oh, boy."

"Battle! Lapauila Mana will now attack!" He shouted motioning forward, toward Saffira. "Slay that dragon!"

The tall warrior roared proudly and loudly as he leapt forward, slashing the sapphire dragon, causing a small explosion.

"Ungh.." Lorelai grunted as she shield her eyes from the dust before her. "Sorry, buddy, but, my dragon isn't getting slain. Not today!" She said as Saffira flapped its wings, blowing away the smoke and dust. Her scaled remained shined and clean, as if nothing had happened. Suddenly the dragon began to fade from existence, until it was banished from the field entirely.

 _ **Lorelai Amrita: 1400**_

"Huh? How did she survive the attack?" He asked, confused.

Lorelai revealed one card on her side of the field, her face-down card. "Interdimensional Matter Transporter!"

 _Interdimensional Matter Transporter_

 _Trap_

 _Target one face-up monster you control; banish that target until the End Phase_

"Huh, not a bad move. I end my turn." He said, relaxing his stance a bit. "But, I still control the stronger monster. Let's see what you can do about that."

As the End Phase passed, Saffira was returned to the field, sparkling beautifully as she did.

"Hm. Attack points aren't the only factor in a duel, champ." She said, hovering her hand above her deck. "I'll show you exactly what I mean with this next card!"

Lorelai drew her next card and looked at it quickly before looking back to Carter. "Alright, then! I play Pot of Greed! Here's two more cards for me!"

Alexis looked back at the entrance and sighed in annoyance. "Alright, now or never." She said, walking over to Lorelai.

"Alright! Now I play this! My spell card, End of-" She began to shout before Alexis walked up behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"Lorelai."

"Alexis, hang on, I'm right about to-"

"Lorelai."

"Alexis, wait. I can finish this duel right now."

"Lorelai."

"Sweet Shadow of Moses, what?!" Lorelai said, turning to her.

"We have 1 minute and 45 seconds before the second bell." She said, pointing to the entrance.

"What?! When was the first bell?!" Lorelai asked impatiently.

"When you played your Saffira." She said, moving Lorelai's hand over her deck.

"Wha?! H-hey!" She said, as the holograms faded and the duel disk powered down. "I was about to-"

"-win, yes, I am sure you were, Lorelai." As she looked to Carter. "Good effort, Carter, but, better luck next time."

 _ **Carter Truman: 1500**_

 _ **Lorelai Amrita: 1400-Surrender!**_

 _ **Duel Result: Carter Wins!**_

"Alexis! Come on! Why did you do that?!" She shouted, as the two began to walk into the entryway. "I really WAS about to win!"

"Sure, sure, Lorelai." Alexis said while in stride. "Win or not, I am not going to be late to class because of your pride. Finish it later."

"Oh my god, whatever." She said, almost pouting as she put her duel disk and deck into her bag and deck box, respectively. "I would've won."

"Lorelai." Alexis said, as they reached the hall. "Your pride is showing"

"I know, I know…" She said, blowing the stray silver strands of hair away from her eyes. "But, I would've won…..yknow?"

At the entrance, Carter still stood there, duel disk in hand, completely flabbergasted at the moment that had just transpired. "Wait, wait, what just happened?..." He said aloud. Once the second bell rang, Carter realized what had happened and began to rush to clash in a panic.

Meanwhile, Alexis and Lorelai took their seats in the higher parts of the classroom. The Classroom itself was quite large. The first 4 rows were seats used by Slider Red and Ra Yellow Students. Every row from the 5th to the 8th seated the Obelisk Blue students. The Classroom was also shaped as a lecture hall, with the teacher's desk at the base of the room. At said base, stood Professor Vellian Crowler. As Lorelai looked around, she noticed something off. With closer examination, she realized that there was an empty seat next to Bastion. A small laugh sounded from her as she knew who the seat was for.

"Alright. I will now begin the lesson. Today we will be reviewing-" Professor Crowler began, before being cut off by the sudden arrival of a certain boy in yellow.

The door swung open, slamming against the wall as Carter rushed inward. "I'm here! I made it! I am not late!"

A few of the Slifer Red students laughed at the antics he employed, while Crowler expressed only contempt. Bastion, however, only rubbed his forehead in shame at the sight of his fellow student.

"Indeed, Truman, you are not late. You, my dear boy, are ABSENT!" Crowler shouted angrily. "Report to the Chancellor at once!"

"Wha? But, I was only late by like 5 seconds." He protested.

"Late is RUDE! Leave my classroom this instant!" Crowler barked back, causing Carter to wince.

His head hung in shame, Carter turned and closed the door, leaving after the sudden scolding.

"Ouch. I almost feel bad for him." Lorelai said, turning to face Alexis.

"Don't. Otherwise, Crowler might kick you out too." she said, turning to face said teacher.

"Fair enough." She said, looking to him as well.

"As I was saying. Today, we are reviewing Card Categories." Crowler began, pushing a stray hair back behind his collar. "Miss Rhodes."

Alexis stood up, "Yes, Professor Crowler?"

"Please list all the Card Categories for today's lesson."

"Yes sir. Cards can be separated into Monster Cards, Spell Cards and Trap Cards." She began. "Monster cards can be separated into-"

As Alexis listed off the categories, Lorelai's attention waned, causing her to look around the room. She smiled as she saw that all the Obelisk boys and girls had their eyes locked onto Alexis. She really was the Queen of the Obelisk Blue, whether she recognized it or not. She looked back to Alexis, who was now listing trap card categories, and smirked. As Alexis finished, Lorelai nudged her softly as she took her seat.

"Now who should we question next?" Crowley asked himself while gazing over the class, until he found the next student. "You, Syrus Truesdale."

"Huh?" Syrus said, before scrambling to stand up.

"Explain to the class what a Field Spell is, please." Crowler order Syrus.

"Um, a Field Spell is a- is the thing that affects the thing that's uh-"

"Even grade schoolers know this, you Slifer Slacker." A random Obelisk said, before the class started laughing.

"No, I know it! It's...uhh.." Syrus said nervously, still stumbling over his words.

"Hmm, yes. Now, would someone else like to provide an answer?" Crowler said smugly. "Preferably, someone not wearing red, thank you." He said under his breath, prompting another laugh from the Obelisk Blue girls and boys.

"Field spells." Lorelai said, standing up. "Spells that can only be placed in the Field spell Zone. Each individual Field Spell has effects that can affect the field, cards in the graveyard or even restrict spell or trap card usage. For example-"

"Thank you, Lorelai, that will do just fine." Crowler said, grinning cheek to cheek at her explanation."See here, slackers? Once more, an Obelisk has shown you the error of your ways. Take this moment to learn from your mistakes. Now, moving on-" He continued before being cut off.

"I wasn't finished, Professor Crowler." Lorelai said, placing one hand on her hip as she interrupted her teacher.

"Oh, of course." Crowler said, confident in his favored dorm. "By all means, do continue to educate these fools."

"Hmm, right. Field cards can turn the tide of any duel. For example." She said, turning her attention to Jaden, who was now looking directly at her. "In Professor Crowler's duel with a Slifer Red, Jaden Yuki, he was defeated by the masterful use of a single spell card. Skyscraper. A Field Spell."

"What? That happened?" A slifer boy asked.

"He lost to a Slifer?!" A Obelisk girl exclaimed, turning to face Lorelai.

Alexis sighed and tugged Lorelai down into her seat. "Lorelai."

Lorelai looked back at her and wore a smug grin on her face. "Yes, Alexis?"

"Why you no good, blue-blooded, high-nosed, slacker-siding brat!" Crowler yelled in anger, pulling his handkerchief apart with his angered grip.

"Sorry, teach, just calling it how it is." She said, shrugging to him. "It isn't my fault you lost, right?"

"This is insubordination! Report to the chancellor's office, NOW!" Crowler yelled, pointing directly at Lorelai. "NOW!"

Lorelai smirked and nodded, turning to exit the aisle. "I'll see you in Gym Class, Alexis."

Alexis sighed and shook her head in disapproval. "I guess you will, Lorelai."

Lorelai exited the classroom, smiling still as she closed the door. She turned to her right and began to walk down the hall. As she did, Ruin materialized and began to hover beside her.

"That was unnecessary." Ruin said, moving a few strands of silver hair away from her cheek.

"Maybe, but, it felt right." Lorelai said in stride. "Besides, Syrus is a friend."

"He's also a Slifer." Ruin mused. "Is that really worth your time?"

"Very funny, Ruin." Lorelai said, slowing down as she caught up with a familiar face at the office. "Oh, Carter."

Carter was looking at her with a heavily confused look on his face. "W-were you…?" He said, looking around her. "Wait, was it just you?"

"Oh? 'Just me?'" She joked, placing a hand over her chest suggestively, "I'm sorry to disappoint, Carter, but, were you expecting someone else?"

"Huh? Oh, no no, nothing like that. It's just…" he said, not finishing his sentence again. "It sounded like you were talking to someone."

"He can hear me?" Ruin said, placing her hand on her hip.

Carter reacted immediately, dashing past Lorelai, through Ruin, stopping in the hallway. He looked around analytically, trying to locate the source of the faint voice."You heard that right?" He asked, looking back at Lorelai.

Ruin rematerialized behind Lorelai, dusting off her shoulders and waistline. A small smile appeared on Lorelai's face as she held back her laugh. She turned her attention to Carter and shrugged and said, "Not a thing, Carter."

"Jerk scattered my particles.." Ruin said under her breath. "I'll head out for now. Be back when this jackhole leaves."

Lorelai closed her eyes and nodded her head slightly, acknowledging the sentence before starting her own. "Anyway, Carter, shouldn't you be in the Chancellor's office?"

"What? Oh, yeah. But he's been in a meeting for the past few minutes." Carter said, walking back to where Lorelai stood. "He told me to wait in the hall until the guest leaves."

"Guest?" She asked, intrigued. "Who is it?"

"I don't know. Some tall lady in a Silver suit. Her hair was black and up in a bun." He said, trying to think about the stranger in the room. "She had a suitcase with her."

"Sounds like it's a business meeting." She said, thinking on his description . "Wait, Silver suit?"

"Yes." He said, nodding.

"It was just regular silver? Or was it glittery, shiny, or any kind of glimmery?" She said, leaning in on him.

"'glimmery'? Is that even a word?" He responded, stepping back a bit.

"Answer the question, Carter." She said, dead-panned at his question. "Was it a flat silver or was it shiny?"

"I mean, yeah, I guess?" He said, shrugging. "I didn't get a good look, but she did seem a bit shi...ny...Lorelai, what are you doing?"

Lorelai was now walking toward the Chancellor's door, both fists tightly clenched.

"Whoa, wait wait, he said I have to wait, so that means you have to….wait..too!" He said, trying to hold her back. Despite her smaller frame, she was still walking toward the door, rather easily. She raised her hand, moving Carter's off of her shoulders.

She took a deep breath and raised one of her legs, cocked back for a kick. She took a deep breath and launched the kick with all her might, shouting out, "Rayleigh!"

A loud thud sounded as the kick made contact with the metal. After a few seconds of pause, Lorelai inhaled deeply.

"Ooooooooowwww!" She yelled rubbing her leg while crouched down. "Why didn't it open!?"

Just as she asked, the door slid to the right, revealing the tall, silver woman in question. "Probably because it slides into the wall? Oh, and it's automatic." She said, looking down at Lorelai. "Hello, baby sister. How's your foot?"

"Ugh, get bent, Rayleigh. Oh, sorry, Hag!" She said, trying to stand and ignore the obvious pain in her leg. "Why are you even here?"

"Your sister came down to talk business." Chancellor Shepard said, walking toward them. Rayleigh moved aside, stepping out of the office so Shepard could do the same.

"Business?" Lorelai said, confused. "What business?"

Rayleigh wore a smug grin as she spoke. "Worry not, baby sister. I am also here for you."

"What?"

* * *

 ** _Alright! Chapter 3 done! Also the start of our first multipart chapter! I am gonna start deviating from the timeline from here on, making this story heavily focused on our protagonist, Lorelai. There will still be elements of the normal timeline, but mostly just for exploring things the show didn't really dive too deep into. But! That isn't what matters here! What matters? YOU! You matter, dear readers! Again, sorry it took so long, thanks again for sticking around! Lemme know how you liked this one, or if ya didn't, let me know why! The good, the bad, the horrifyingly ugly? I want all of it! Hope to post part 2 next week, stay tuned~!_**


End file.
